robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
List of channels on RoTV
This is the list of all the channels that have or are expected to have carriage on the roTV premium television platform. The channel numbering of the roTV service is set up similarly to some cable and satellite services: The first channel is numbered 101, the second channel is 102, and so on. In initial plans for the roTV service, the first ten channel positions would be used for major television companies' main and main secondary channels; channels 111 through 119 and 124 would be used for the roChannels, and all other channels (including channels from smaller television companies and secondary and tertiary channels from major television companies) taking channel positions 120 through 123 and position 125 onward. The roChannels were effectively canceled on December 3, 2013, which caused a change in how channels were allocated on the platform, a change which reflects how the roTV service is managed to this day: prior to version 2.0, major-company main channels are placed on channel numbers 101 through 109 (with channels 105 through 109 especially generally being allocated to major or mid-sized television companies' primary channels); the roPlay Channel (the surviving remnant of the roChannels project) at position 110, and all other channels taking positions 111 onward, initially starting with the secondary channels of major television companies and moving downward to smaller television companies (although since the service has expanded greatly since the initial slate of channels was released, this no longer necessarily applies). Channel positions are typically issued on a first-come, first-serve basis, with randomized allocation; although if multiple channels are launching on the service at the same time, as is often the case, they may be grouped by ownership. Starting in v2.0, released on August 20, 2017, the roPlay Channel moved down to channel 111, and the channels were reshuffled, generally from largest companies to smallest channels, to reflect the expansion of the industry in the two and a half years since the initial launch of the service. This caused some smaller companies who had channel numbers which were higher and more prominent in the larger channel list, through tenure, to move down to positions more respective of their size and popularity. The service reached its highest-ever number of channels available in the days leading up to the closure of Original Livestream; ultimately, 146 channels were available. In the weeks leading up to the transition, roTV warned that broadcasters which did not move away from Original Livestream would not have their channels kept on in future updates; due to this, the platform expected only about 40 active channels to remain on the platform in future updates. However, when the HD channels were removed from the platform as part of the launch of the roTV Fullscreen update in January 2019, that version of the service launched with 55 channels. As of January 27, 2018, 60 channels are available on the service. Confirmed channels Current * AAKN HD * AAK Business * Anisphere * Aquarium Channel * Blox HD * Blox News Channel HD * Blox News Dev HD * Blox Premium HD * Blox Sports HD * Blox Sports 2 HD * Bluebird Entertainment * Boing * Box. HD * BTV1 * BTV3 * C1 * Clubclubtv East HD * Clubclubtv West HD * Creative TV Roblox * Destination Robloxia HD * DoomTV 1 * Eek * Featured Channel * FMC * Game Network * GTV HD * Harmony HD * LSN HD * NTV ROBLOX * MoreTV * MusicBase * QuebecTV * RBS * RMT HD * RMT2 HD * Rnetwork HD * Roblox FM TV * RobloxTOO * RoIsaac * roInfo * roPlay Channel * RT1 * RT2 * RTN1 HD * rTV HD * rTV2 HD * rTV3 HD * rTV3+ HD * rTV3 GT HD * rTV3 Edge HD * rTV Fun HD * rTV HD2 * rTV Life HD * rTV Max HD * StarTV * StarTV Dance * Stride Sports Network * The News Network HD * TNN Politics HD * Tooned Up * ToonToo HD * Toonvision HD Former * RPN and City: Carriage removed as jonathanroxcp, owner of parent company ROX Pictures, left Roblox in July 2015. * RPN2: Removed as that channel was closed by its parent, ROX Pictures. * ROFlix: Removed as that channel closed in February 2015. * Flickz, G3, Gavent Network News, and RNFL Network: Removed as those channels were officially closed by Gavent Networks in August 2015 (however Flickz returned onto the platform after being revived.) * TRN: Removed as Tamated left Roblox in August 2014. * TRN2: Removed as that channel was closed by TamatedRNetworks. * XtremeNews: Has expressed interest in joining roTV but was subject to approval for the service by the RTNG. Service later became an exclusive channel of the competing 3view service on August 31, 2015. * Blox: Original version removed as that channel was closed by rTV Networks and Gavent Networks on January 17, 2016. Channel re-added to the platform on January 18, 2017 pending its relaunch by rTV Networks. * BBN England: Removed as that channel was closed by Buddbudd Studios officially on January 30, 2016. * RMC2: Removed as that channel was closed by its owner. * GNKids: Removed due to that channel being closed by its owner. *BBN *BBN News *RMCX *Crime + Mystery *Dipper Fresh Network *Roblox Movie Channel: Removed in a channel list update on January 24, 2017, when that channel was shut down by its initial owner, DragonDipperBlossom, as he left the industry. The channel would return a few months later; however it would be removed for the same reason on August 20, 2017. *Roblox Music Television: Removed as that channel was replaced by Viva Roblox on April 11, 2017. *JWR Network: Pulled by the Roblox Television Networks Group (the owners of RoTV) on May 12, 2017 due to controversial comments made by the channel's owners Joshua World Corporation. *JTV/JTVToons/ToonamiTV : Removed due to owner JTVMusicTv leaving the community; ToonamiTV was reinstated in spring 2018 as JTVMusicTv returned to the industry. *rTV3 Retro: Closed December 30, 2017. Channel space replaced by Rnetwork HD on April 21, 2018. *Realtalk: Considered closed as AGavent, the owner of the channel, left the industry in November 2017. Replaced by Blox News Channel HD on April 21, 2018. *Channels previously broadcast on Original Livestream were removed on January 6, 2019, in roTV's first update since the 2018 Robloxian television transition. While most major channels were made available through other platforms, some smaller channels were shut down entirely due to the closure of Original Livestream. Miscellaneous carriage details The proposed future channels of the rTV Networks will be added automatically if or as they launch. ROX Pictures' Robloxian version of MuchMusic (which was approved of by its real-life namesake channel) was unconfirmed due to licensing issues but was later canceled. Despite ownership by rTV Networks, ROFlix, the sole channel of the subsidiary rTV Networks RoFlix was never approved by the RTNG for roTV prior to its closure in early 2015. Carriage disputes TamatedRNetworks TamatedRNetworks was the third founding member of the RTNG and was originally going to be carried on the platform. When the roChannels were announced, TamatedRNetworks dropped their carriage agreement from the service. TRN wanted the roChannels to contain original content before they agreed to a carriage deal. The demise of the roChannels opened the path to TRN's carriage on the service, and in February 2014, the channels were finally added to the service. The channels were later removed due to TRN's closure. Buddbudd Studios On January 3, 2014, BBN and BBN News 24 were removed from their channel positions (113 and 114 at the time) due to ongoing incidents involving buddbudd222's and BBN's actions towards the rest of the industry. Originally, BenzBot wanted to keep the channels on the service until they were replaced by other new channels, but Tamated, Kian667, and Samsung9, of the then-former TamatedRNetworks, advocated for swift removal of the channels. The channels returned in late January. Buddbudd Studios pulled BBN and BBN News 24 on February 14, 2014 due to then-ongoing disagreements with the Roblox Television Networks Group. They were restored an unknown amount of time later. BBN and BBN News were pulled from roTV and all other providers on January 24, 2017 due to their closure. JWR Network On May 13, 2017, at around 2am ET with the release of version 1.4 of the service, JWR Network was pulled from roTV, likely due to Joshua World Corporation's controversial comments regarding LGBT people and Muslims, mirroring similar moves by Amicable, BBS Player and DOGEdigital (then known as DigiBLOCKS). On May 31, 2017, it was confirmed that JWR had been removed due to the ongoing Joshua World Corporation homophobia scandal, and as it continues it does not seem likely that JWR will return to the service. Category:Channel Lists